


Un-Honeymoon

by xof1013



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An image to ponder – Stuart and Vince on a heart-shaped bed in a pink/red room…lol.  Much to Stuart's horror!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> A bit blue, and out of practice. Thought I'd say hello to the boys again. Many thanks to Em for the beta, especially at so late an hour. Hugs. x

"Un-Honeymoon"  
by xof

November 2, 2008

 

"Open your eyes."

"No."

"Stuart, it's not *that* bad."

"It's the fucking BRIDAL suite, Vince!"

He groaned as the man released a raspy chuckle, but still refused to open his eyes. It was a dream anyway, right? He'd wake up soon in a luxury suite at some five star resort, with valet parking and tight-arsed bellboys - at which he would only gander, and not touch. God, the state of him. Of them both, even. Together. Shagging, unlike many a married couple, and yet still having a go at each other as before, decidedly *just* like an old married couple.

Stuart Alan Jones, settled. Well, settled but always on the go thanks to their "over and out," "keep moving" motto. One of Vince's best ideas, that. Right up there with Stuart's "jump him when he can't get away" on the road U-turns.

Brilliant plans both, until he blinked and found himself fucking *here*….

"Bloody hell. How did we get to this?"

"I think it's called the Honeymoon Suite. Not the Bridal."

Frowning, Stuart grumbled. "Focus, Vince. Stick to the point, yeah? You, me – in this… This room!" He shook his head, rolling it left and right on the bed where they lay side by side.

"You turned right, when I told you left. A hundred miles, middle of nowhere – until it's dark and too hard to see. First shine of a motel light for ages, and you – asking for the best room on tap. Tah dahhhhh. Heart-shaped bed and enough pink and red to enrage a bull."

"I'm never living this down," Stuart bemoaned plaintively.

"No one's gonna find out, right. It'll be just us who know."

"That's the point, Vince. *I* know. And I'm mortified."

Cue rasping chuckle turned low snicker-fest. The bed shook as Vince laughed, and it was almost enough to cause Stuart to open his eyes because a laugh-happy Vince was one of his favorite sights. But it was the principle of the thing, damn the room! Plausible denial due to blindness.

It could work.

The bed dipped a little as Vince got up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm compromising for the sake of your delicate sensibilities." There was a click, and then not long after Vince was back. "It's safe now. All bad little gay men can open their eyes."

It was the term "little" that got his eyes open, in full glare. Not that it mattered since they were now, thankfully, in the dark. "There is nothing little about me where it counts, as you're intimately aware, Vince Tyler."

A shift in the dark, Vince crawling to and then over him on hands and knees. Words ghosted between them, lips only inches apart. "Oh, I don't know. May need reminding. It's been so long."

Now Stuart was the one laughing. "Twice yesterday, and a wank this morning."

Vince pressed a kiss to Stuart's lips, mumbling softly, "Hmm, pretty please. Remind me. Again. And again. And ummphh…"

Stuart flipped him, lightening quick and flattened him beneath his rocking hips. Kissing him until they both were breathless, Stuart then pulled back and moved against him. "How's that for a *big* point I can drive home?"

Humor flying in the face of desire, now Vince was the one groaning. "I'm too hard for metaphors, now feel your way and fuck me."

And then they were back to it, lost in each other in the dark.

Just an old unmarried couple, evermore on their un-honeymoon.

Finis


End file.
